


“You didn’t put me in prison.”

by Anime_Girl1303



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Addtional rags will be added, M/M, Rafe is a sleepy boy, Sam Being Helpful, Sam being protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303
Summary: Rafe gets put in prison for a year after the events of the game and Sam and Nate are there when he gets out and help him get over how badly he was treated in prison and during that time Rafe starts to catch feelings for Sam
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Nate stood at the prison gates nervously waiting for them open after everything that happened they both felt guilty for betraying Rafe and they felt that they needed to look after him and help him once his prison sentence for stealing documents to find Avery’s treasure. 

The gates made a loud beeping noise and the gates opened slowly and Rafe came walking out he looked a mess his hair grown longer and was messy and he had almost grown a beard. 

“Rafe...” Sam said gently and trailed off he could barely look him in his eyes.

“You don’t need to look so guilty Samuel you didn’t put me in prison.” Rafe said back putting a hand gently on Sams shoulder then turned to Nathan. “Hi, Nate.” He gave him a small smile. 

“Hello Rafe. Let’s start heading to the hotel so you can get cleaned up yeah?”

“Yes, please I would appreciate that.” The three men got into The car that Sam hired and drove an hour to the hotel by the time they got there Sam looked to his left and saw Rafe slumped against the cars window asleep. 

“Better carry him in.” Nate chuckled and grabbed Rafe’s bag. 

“Why me?” Sam sighed and unbuckled his and Rafes Seat belt and slowly let Rafes slip back into place so he wouldn’t wake him. 

“He seems to like you better.”

“Fine, fine.”

The hotel worker gave Sam a strange look when he walked in with a sleeping Rafe in his arms. “Is that Raphael Adler?” She asked and walked over. 

“You don’t need to know who he is.” Sam glared and used the lift to go up to the top floor. He was proud of himself he used money from Avery’s ship to splash out and buy the biggest and best room in the hotel three massive bedrooms with their own bathroom two TV rooms and it’s own pool. 

Sam gently placed Rafe on the bed in the biggest bedroom. 

Nate came into the room bedroom and gave Sam Rafe’s Bags. “I’ll unpack all of our stuff and you get Rafe sorted out.” Nate whispered and Sam nodded in reply. 

Sam quietly put Rafe clothes from prison in the wash and unpack all of the new clothes they got for him into the drawers then he went into the bathroom and upacked the toothpaste, toothbrush and Razor next to the sink and unpacked Showergel, shampoo and conditioner in the shower. He turned to see a half asleep Rafe wandering into the bathroom. 

“Sam?” He said sleepily. 

“Rafe.” Sam chuckled, “I was unpacking your stuff for you ‘cause you were asleep.” 

“Oh... thank you.”

“Go shower and get cleaned up and just call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Rafe cracker a small smile then shooed Sam out of the bathroom so he could shower.


	2. “You can talk to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lets Rafe know that Rafe can talk him and Rafe notices there is something wrong. (First signs of feeling)
> 
> ‘’ = characters thoughts

Rafe sighed when he lay down in his bed after he has showered and got dressed. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he heard a knock on the door which startled him and he sat up quickly and his eyes scanned the room as Sam walked. 

“Shit sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously and walked more into the room. 

“Don’t worry about it. You need something?” Rafe closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them again then lay back down. 

“Oh, No I was just wondering what you wanted to eat.” Sam have Rafe a little smile. 

“What can I pick from?” Rafe replied and put an arm behind his head. 

“Anything we can get really I’m sending Nate out to get food.” 

Rafe hummed like he was thinking. “I want... Pasta with Cheese sauce I don’t really care where it’s from of anything like that.” 

“Good choice.” Sam replied and pulled out a cigarette, “I’m not gonna smoke in here I know you hate smoke.” 

“Thanks.” Rafe replied simply and Sam left the room to tell Nate what Rafe wanted time eat and to assumibly smoke.

Rafe must have dozed off by accident because he woken up to Sam gently tapping his shoulder which startled him again and he sighed once he realised it was just Sam again. 

“I’ve got food for you.” Sam handed Rafe a huge plate of Pasts with Cheese Sauce and he left a bottle of cold water on the table next the bed. “Did something happen in prison to you make you so jumpy?” 

Rafe’s eyes went wide like he remember something but he looked down and shook his head. “No, nothing happened.” 

Sam sighed and sat in the bed and gave Rafe a fork. “I don’t believe that for a second I was in prison too remember and I know because well... you’re on the smaller side it would’ve been worse for you but I know what goes on in that prison and when you’re ready to talk about it. Let me know.” 

Rafe clucked his tongue. “Nothing happend now let me eat.” 

“Sorry I’ll come check on you later.” 

“Just go!” 

Sam stood up, frowning and he looked hurt and left room. 

Rafe put his hand on his chest. ‘Why is my heart beating so fast and why am I blushing’


End file.
